real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Scully
Peter Gerard Scully (January 13th, 1963 - ) is an Australian pedophile, possible serial killer, snuff filmer, and child sex offender who owned "No Limits Fun", a dark web-based service for child pornography. He is deemed to be "Australia's worst pedophile" by many individuals. Prior to his depraved child sex activities, Peter Scully lived in Melbourne, Australia, and was involved in scamming, before fleeing to the Philippines. Some argue that he is one of the worst people ever recorded in history, as he never expressed any remorse for the helpless children he mercilessly tortured; in fact, he enjoys the massive attention he has received, despite the majority of it being almost unanimous revilement and horror caused his actions and character. Along with crackers, he is one of the main reasons many users on the Internet are wary of the darkest corners of the dark web. Videos The most notorious video made by Scully was titled Daisy's Destruction. The video manifests Scully and two masked affiliates sexually abusing and torturing an 18-month girl named Daisy until she was permanently infertile. Scully and his partners in crime had used hot wax, barbed wire, lighters, and waterboarding during the duration of the video. The only girl that died as a result was an 11 year-old girl named Cindy. Her remains were later discovered underneath the floorboards of a residence Scully previously rented. The video's infamous reputation and extremely violent nature caused it to be regarded as an urban legend for some time before its existence was proven. After authorities discovered Daisy's Destruction, an international manhunt for the creators of it was started. Many law enforcement agency branches had to sit through the entire video, and many members argue that Daisy's Destruction is the worst of all. Anyone who has downloaded this film would most likely be tracked down and arrested due to possession of child pornography. The “Dafu Love” Creepypasta “Dafu Love”, a creepypasta based off the actions done in Daisy's Destruction, was rumored to be a sadistic film created by Scully, but was later established as an urban legend made from Internet users. The video was described with Scully, his two girlfriends, and two other unnamed men raping and torturing impotent babies to death. One scene was described with Scullys' girlfriends continuously and shamelessly bashing the helpless infants' heads together. He is said to have made many more videos of torturing children and babies alike and selling them online through the Deep Web, although Daisy's Destruction is the only one which has been proven. Arrest and sentencing Peter Scully was arrested when his 17-year-old partner (whom being one of his victims) felt guilt for her actions, escaped, and told the police his whereabouts. This also gave the chance for two other very young victims to escape. However, she did not state the specific address, so police had to scope the neighborhood door-by-door until they found a matching floor plan and matching Australian accented-man from Daisy's Destruction. He now faces a life sentence, narrowing avoiding capital punishment by Filipino law. However, the Philippines actually considered bringing back the death penalty for the sole intent of killing Scully. See Also * Matthew Falder Category:List Category:Living Villains Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Misopedists Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Important Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Destroyer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tricksters Category:Cowards Category:Fugitives Category:Greedy Category:Barbarians Category:Elderly Category:Artistic Category:Arrogant Category:Mutilators Category:Oceanian Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Slaver Category:Misanthropes Category:Con Artists